harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Carter's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Enter the Excavation site *» 8:00 am to 5:00 pm, not Tuesday *» Have the 1st Mine unlocked *» Carter has a black heart color or higher Walk into the excavation site and you'll meet up with Carter. When you look around and don't see his assistant, he says Flora is working in the back. Carter says there are various accessories to be found at the excavation site and if he finds one he'll give it to you as a present. He even brags that the one he wears around his neck was found at the site. If you tell him that is cool Carter will appear pleased that you understand it's high value. He offers to let you help him at the site, which you decline. Flora will then walk back into the site since she is finished with her work. Carter quickly gives her another job to do. Purple Heart Event *» Walk from Vesta's farm to the Waterfall Area *» 10:00 am to 4:00 pm, sunny day *» Carter has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Near the tent Carter asks if you've come to visit the site. He tells you that the excavation work is tiring so he energizes by standing here. His energy comes from the sun so he stays outside bathing in the sunlight. Carter feels even better when he uses a Minus Ion! The sun is an indispensable resource for him and he feels better on sunny days. Do you feel the same? Tell him it feels good (気持ち良い). Carter is glad to know you feel the same. You can even put your animals out in the pasture when it's a sunny day! He feels recharged so he leaves to head back to work at the excavation site. Blue Heart Event *» Enter the Excavation site *» 11:00 am to 2:00 pm, not Tuesday *» Carter has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Walk into the excavation site and both scientists will be there to greet you. Flora remembers something and asks the professor if Curry Rice would be good for lunch. Carter objects and asks if there's anything else but there doesn't seem to be. She's already in the middle of making it! Carter gets an idea, and tells Flora that he has promised to eat lunch with you today. He begs you to go along with so tell him it is true (そ、そうだったような～) I guess he'll just eat the Curry Rice later, but Carter tells Flora it'll be bad by then. The two of you eat at the Inn. He apologizes to Ruby for unexpectedly showing up but she doesn't mind at all. Now Carter begins to feel bad about lying to Flora. He asks if you would become his assistant and cook his meals instead of Flora but you deny his request again. Yellow Heart Event *» Carter's tent house *» 6:20 pm to 10:00 pm, not Monday or Tuesday, sunny day *» Carter has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Walk into the tent and Carter asks if your work is finished. He's all done too so he's taking a break. Carter gets an idea and asks if you would like to go and have a drink with him. Tell him you'll go (行く) and the two of you will head out to the bar. Griffin quickly mixes up the two of you some drinks and hands them over. You'll toast your drinks together and you quickly gulp down your beverage. Carter admits defeat but Griffin warns not to drink too fast. Work is finished though so Carter feels it's the best time to drink. Lets have another! Griffin gets Carter another drink, and then another, and even lets you know it's his treat if you want to get anything yourself. After a while Carter feels he may have had too much to drink, so he asks if you would like to leave. It would be good to go outside for a while. Griffin wishes you to take care as you leave. You end up at the beach, where Carter says the night sea has the best air. Supposably this is when the sea is the most mysterious. There's more to just the scenery, as Carter explains hearing the booming of the waves and the wind. Since he's always working at the excavation site he might as well make it a good experience. If you worked together with him it might make the job more wonderful. When he gets tired of excavating you can come and he'll feel like he can persevere. Carter catches himself and begins to laugh at what he's just told you. You'll walk him back to his tent where he'll thank you. Once the event is over you'll wake up the next morning. Category:Events